wwhrremakefandomcom-20200215-history
Wen Lennox
Wen Lennox= Wen Lennox is the Main Protagonist of ReBirth. Wen is the Dragon Guardian and the leader of the Guardians of the Spirit World, his Spirit Familiar is Agumon. Wen was possessed by a demon when he was born which led to his unruly and violent nature. Being abandoned by his family for safety reasons, he was placed under the care of Shigamaru Cross. Wen bonds with Agumon over the shared interest of getting stronger. Wen loves fighting more than anything which is why he desires to be the strongest in the world. Appearance Wen is a light brown skin young man with the appearance of a wild animal, even having sharp canine teeth which most people think it's an accessory. Wen is nearly six feet tall and has a toned body from the endurance training he has done with Cross and with his Father. Wen is known to have a very unique hair style as his spiky jet black hair protrudes in every direction with some strands of hair falling to his face which is very unusual for his ethnicity. He has large eyes that appear to be brown on first impression but in reality are more of reddish color. When enraged or during battle, Wen's hair spikes upwards and his eyes become sharp. Wen's most notable trait is his long vertical scar that goes from just before his eyebrow to under his right eye. While his eye scar is the most notable, Wen has multiple scars all across his body due to the various fights he had as a young child. Wen usually has devilish smile on his face which most people find to be extremely disturbing expect for Elaine who finds it cute. When in a fierce battle, he consistently has a large smile because he enjoys fighting so much. Wen always holds onto a long black stash, which he received from his Father as a child, he usually ties it around his wrist but when serious in combat he ties it around his forehead. Wen wears the standard uniform of all the Guardians, which he received from Dojima modeled after their school's uniform but using a unique Spirit World fabric that has protective properties. The uniform consists of a short sleeve white dress shirt that he goes past his waist along with a long black tie. He pairs the shirt with a long black dress pants that he rolls up around the ankles, held up with a long black belt that has a part sticking out. Wen also wears black sneakers with some parts being colored red along with long black socks. While training with Dojima, he wears a oversize dark red kimono with long black pants and a black stash and holds a wooden training sword on his waist. Personality Wen loves fighting more than anything in world, growing up learning that he wasn't normal because of his unnatural strength, he choose to find strong people like him to be his friends. Wen is very proud of his ambition of becoming the strongest in the world, and won't let anyone discourage him from his dream. Wen is a generally a cheerful person that's always trying to find the positives in any situation and is noted to be extremely hyperactive and full of energy. Wen is a very brave person jumping into danger to protect his friends no matter the cost. Despite his cheerful demeanor, Wen can be hot-tempered letting some of the antics of the familiars and the other Guardians get under his skin and when someone challenges him to a fight he refuses to back down. Wen is very reckless always rushing into action ignoring the plan put in motion and relying on his battle talent instead. While the general public sees Wen as a horrible person that should be locked up for the rumors that were spread about him, he is actually very kind which surprises everyone when they really get to know him. Living in District One and his low grades in school also attribute this case, getting into fights didn't help him either. Wen has a strong sense of justice and believes that life is precious and should be protected and when someone does something wrong they should atone for their actions. Wen's actions have earned him the respect of everyone he meets including his friends that are drawn to him, which is why Elaine has completely fallen for him which he hasn't realized despite the fact that she is always clinging to him. Wen has shown to have perverted tendencies like Jason they both like curvaceous women but unlike Jason he only shows these tendencies to Elaine when he praises her body. Wen enjoys discovering new Familiars and enjoys watching Agumon grow on his own accords. Wen also enjoys travelling the Spirit World often welcoming dangerous areas with a smile on his head. History Wen Lennox was born to Noble Lennox and Aliyah Lennox in Maliba City on November 11th Y1001 being the youngest of six children. Wen was reborn into a new world causing his old soul to turn into a Forbidden Spirit otherwise known as a Demon. Wen spent a month in the hospital due to the ReBirth Process but nonetheless his Parents still cared for him. Wen's Parents then noticed that Wen was extremely rough when he was playing with his other siblings and even went as far as breaking his older sister's arm when he hit her. Even at school, they received complaints that Wen was hurting other students and thus expelled him. Wen's Mother loved him very much even though the rest of the family thought he was a terrible child. Noble then taught Wen how to control his strength and gave him his headband before leaving for work but in reality he went to hunt down King Drasil. After unlocking his Soul Mark for the first time, Wen remembered that his Father taught him how to use the Dragon Emperor Style with fake swords. While playing outside, Wen discovers a egg that hatches into Koromon after he unknowingly infuses his mana into it. Koromon was his first friend and they always played with each other but Wen knew he had to hide him for his Family or else, he couldn't keep Koromon as he later evolved into Agumon. One day, Wen and Agumon were playing outside when they were ambushed by gang members who wanted revenge on Wen's older brother that scammed them many times. Wen was stabbed in the eye as warning causing Wen's demon to awaken as he went on a rampage before he was stopped by Shigamaru Cross. King Drasil sense the demon energy and sent Parrotmon to scout the low level energy surge. Wen's energy reached Agumon causing him to evolve into Greymon. Greymon defeated Parrotmon after a lengthy battle that destroyed most of the city. Wen was saddened by the loss of Agumon as Dojima seals Wen's memory of Agumon away. Wen was arrested for the attempted murder of the five gang members but the Knights intervene allowing him to be freed, if he was sent to a place called the facility where they could learn more about him. During this time he met Vanitas and Kaiser along with the other members. Being taken in by Cross and moving to Wesgolia City after he witness the harsh experiments that Akihito Kurata did on him. Eventually going to school where his behavior and his status caused him to get shunned but caught the attention of Malik Raven and Ren Blaze. He became friends with Jason Bishop after the two kept getting into fights over food with the record of 15-14, on their 30th match they decided that they will have each other's back. After him and Jason beat up some mafia members, Mio decided to use him but became friends with him after spending time with him. Wen became friends with Elaine after she tried to protect him as they became infatuated with each other. Wen then became friends with Drake and Jean sometime after. Plot Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Wen is a powerful and skilled swordsman as his fighting style mostly revolves around his sword techniques. Wen's sword style is called way of the dragon, taught him by Dojima during the Guardians' training before the selection exam. Combining his enhanced speed and strength with his sacred blade Tengen Ryu, Wen is able to perform incredible feats with just a single blade. Wen usually coats his blade with his Flame Soul and is able to control the blade with the flames ignited. Enhanced Strength: Wen was blessed with incredible natural strength even as a young child, Wen was stronger than most adults. He was capable of breaking bones just with his physical grip and even giving bruises to other kids his age when he didn't intend to. Noble taught Wen how to control his strength by using a closed open door method, which he employed during his Mana Training. Wen's current strength he is able to lift three times his body weight and even able to hold back against several heavy weight Familiars. Enhanced Speed: Wen has shown some incredible feats involving his own speed and agility, being shown to able dodge attacks from pinpoint range and even having some time to react with his own attack. Wen has been noted to be very fast by many of the opponents he has faced even Dojima was surprised when he first witnessed Wen's speed for himself going as far saying that Wen is a superhuman. Many of Wen's sword techniques rely on his speed rather than his strength. Enhanced Endurance: Wen is known to be extremely durable being shown taking intense damage from opponents and even some Familiars. Wen is able to continue fighting completely ignoring the fact he's injured and enduring the pain. Even as a child being stabbed in the eye caused the knife to break off without injuring his eye but left a noticeable scar. Wen's endurance is known to be inhuman as during the selection exam was able to continue fighting for several hours despite constantly using his mana. Enhanced Instinct: Wen's instinct is known to be superhuman as all five of his senses are off the charts. His sense of smell can correctly identified someone by the scent and his hearing is known to extend to further distances than humans are capable of. His sense of taste, touch and eyesight is impressive as well. Wen is able sense his opponents attacks before they land and react to his surroundings with his pure instinct. Using his natural instinct, Wen is able to tell if someone is lying. Immense Mana Reserves: Wen being chosen as one of the Guardians has been gifted with immense mana reserves being able to release his mana in intense powerful bursts to intimate his opponents while also giving mana to his partner Agumon. He is able to utilize his own mana while also giving Agumon his mana to perform and maintain Spirit Evolution. Wen's mana is red in color and has been noted to be extremely violent yet gives off a heat that heats up his body while in use. Flame Soul: Wen's first Mana Soul is Flame Soul taught to him by Dojima before the Selection Exam. Dojima noted that Wen's Affinity are those of First and Second Principle but he refused to learn other souls because he wanted to be the master of solely the Flame Soul. Flame Soul allows Wen to conjure and manipulate Flame by uttering certain spells that controls the techniques. Wen has been noted that his flames are extremely wild and hot due to the fact that he has no talent at controlling his flames. Dragon Emperor Soul: Wen's second Mana Soul is Dragon Emperor Soul taught to him by his Father, Noble Lennox. The Dragon Emperor Soul conjures flames that is able to nullify other mana souls and burn all it touches away. The Dragon Empeor Soul takes a toll on Wen's body as he was only able to use three forms a day before it starts to rupture his body. Wen has better control over the Dragon Emperor Soul than his Flame Mana Soul as he is able to control the flames he releases. Equipment Spirit Gear: Wen's Spirit Gear is Red in color with yellow buttons, it was given to him after he was summoned to the Spirit World. Wen was the first one to summon his gear and the first to use Spiritual Evolution, it usually responds to Wen's positives emotions. Wen's Spirit Gear allows him to weaponize his soul by a process called Soul Trace which lets him summon his soul in a physical manner. His Spirit Gear allows him to use Flame and Wind Souls. Wen usually keeps his Spirit Gear on his belt and wields it with his left hand. Tengen Ryu: Tengen Ryu is Wen's katana which he received from Dojima after completing his training before the selection exams. Tengen Ryu is katana made from a special steal called Mana Ore and has been enchanted by one of the Five Sovereigns. The katana's blade is mostly sliver with the edge of the blade is black with a winding pattern. The handle of the sword is red with a gold plating and it's tsuba is gold. The sheath of the blade is black and has a gold marks marked on it. Relationships Agumon: Agumon is Wen's Spiritual Familiar and his closest ally since Agumon is the extension of Wen's Soul. Unlike the others, who were unsure of their Familiars Wen immediately took a liking to Agumon and wanted to be friends with him. They share the mutual love for fighting and their desire to be known as the strongest Human and the strongest Spirit respectively. Wen treats Agumon as his equal and doesn't worry about him unless he's seriously injured or upset, yet Wen is annoyed by Agumon's quirks and when he makes fun of him which leads the two fighting with each other. Noble Lennox: Noble Lennox is Wen's Biological Father which he holds to a very high regard. Unlike Wen's Family who thought Wen was unnatural and should be kept somewhere away from them, Noble showed great concern for his son's well being which resulted in him asking Shigamaru Cross to raise him. Noble left for work when was Wen was 6 but taught Wen how to control his strength and gives him his black handband which is very precious to him. Wen quietly awaits for his Father to return which was exploited later on. Family: Wen has a terrible relationship with his biological family which Wen finds to be very funny due to the circumstances. Due to Wen's unnatural strength, he was always hurting his family to the point where they thought it was a problem. They often hid when he was angry because they thought he had the potential to seriously injure them. Shortly after the incident where Wen almost killed 3 gang members they decided that it's safer to live elsewhere as Wen's Mother said he wasn't normal and he needs to be others like him. Shigamaru Cross: Shigamaru Cross is Wen's Adopted Father who also happens to be his role model. Cross took custody of Wen no questions as a favor to Noble but later on admitted they grew fond of him. Cross helped Wen get over the pain of being abandoned so now he can laugh about it after Cross discovered he was hiding the pain with a smile. Wen respects Cross and views him as his role model which is why Wen wants to live up to his expectations. Cross usually responds to Wen's antics with physical abuse but claims it's making him stronger. Jason Bishop: Jason Bishop is Wen's Bestfriend, Childhood Friend, and Rival. Jason serves as Wen's Vice Captain and his Right Hand Man due to the fact that Jason is fiercely loyal towards him. Wen and Jason often watch each others back mostly because their view of the world is them vs everyone else. They usually compete against each other in meaningless events that annoys everyone around them. They usually aren't concern about each other's well being since they trust in the other's strength but they seek out revenge when the other is injured. Elaine Warner: Elaine Warner is Wen's love interest, Childhood Friend, and fellow Guardian. Wen develop romantic feelings for Elaine after she tried protect him after he was setup, unware at the same time she develop even stronger feelings him despite the fact everyone viewed him as a monster. Elaine shows great concern for Wen to the point where others say she babies him but it doesn't bother him because he finds it useful. Wen goes to extreme lengths to protect Elaine that often leads him very injured and vows to show no mercy to those that harms her. Mio Saffron: Mio Saffron is Wen's Childhood Friend, fellow Guardian, and close friend. Wen and Mio often get on each other's nerves mostly because they have similar personalities, both are hot tempered and have very loud voices. Wen likes to tease Mio on her high society lifestyle and her many personality quirks, this leads to physical altercations but Wen doesn't usually hit her back. Despite their constant bickering, Wen trusts in Mio's strength and says that she is stronger than she think she is, often letting fight her own battles. Malik Raven: Malik Raven is Wen's Childhood Friend, fellow Guardian, and close friend. Wen sees Malik as the method behind his madness because Malik can actually make Wen's plans come to fruition. Malik found Wen funny when they were younger and thought that if he followed Wen, he could make his dream come too. Malik supports Wen's plans and gained pride in only knowing how to use one elemental soul because Wen choose to only learn one. Wen trusts in Malik's strength and lets him fight his own battles. Ren Blaze: Ren Blaze is Wen's Childhood Friend, fellow Guardian, and close friend. Wen sees Ren as the voice of reason within the team and believes if that he doesn't think an idea is safe or possible, he will abandoned it. Other than Jason and Malik, Ren was one of the few people that didn't view Wen as a monster due to the fact that he was in a similar position not too long ago. Wen often finds the techniques that Ren is able to do since he is able to freely manipulate two elemental souls, water and earth very interesting. Drake Rodgers: Drake Rodgers is Wen's Childhood Friend, fellow Guardian, and close friend. Drake looks up to Wen like an idol due to his strength and ideals for justice. Drake intially believed the rumors others spread around due to his appearance, but when he saw Drake getting bullied he jumped in to protect him because he saw himself in Drake. Wen sees Drake as younger brother and always tries to help him no matter what. Despite the fact that Wen sees Drake as a younger brother, he trusts in his fighting ability. Jean Mabel: Jean Mabel is Wen's Childhood Friend, fellow Guardian, and close friend. Jean intially was very terrified of Wen to the point, where she avoided him all together even avoided her close friends, Mio and Elaine because they spent most of their time with him. Wen was very impressed at her ability to play volleyball and when Jean tried to quit due to her declining play, Wen decided to help her improve. After that situation, Jean became friends with Wen and enjoyed his company. Wen is grateful for her healing ability and her magic. Other Partners: Wen has a good relationship with most of the Guardian Familiars expect for Patamon and Biyomon. Wen often argues with Biyomon over matters involving Elaine such as when he ignores or doesn't do what she says. He is terribly afraid of Patamon to the point where he thinks he is insane and doesn't want to be alone with him. He gets along with the other partners such as Gomamon and Tentomon who he finds funny, and Palamon and Gatomon who he thinks are great partners, he also enjoys teasing Gabumon. Gin Dojima: Gin Dojima is Wen's master and his role model who he has the upmost respect for. Although most of the other Guardians find Dojima to be annoying and little helpful, Wen has the most respect for him calling him Master. Wen intially didn't have any respect for Dojima but when he prove his strength to Wen he was lost for words, allowing him to truly use all his strength against him. Other than his Father and Cross, Dojima was the one of the few people that accepted Wen for who he really is. Trivia *Wen's favorite food is with anything with meat and favorite drink is cola while his least favorite food is vegetables but eats them anyway because Elaine forces him usually by force. *Wen's favorite person is a tie between Elaine and Agumon which annoys both of them but because Agumon isn't really a person and technically he is apart of Wen's Soul the win goes to Elaine. *Wen's hobbies are fighting with strong opponents, training to get stronger, playing video games, and also reading and watching anime/reading manga. *The opponents that Wen wishes to fight are Gin Dojima, Shigamaru Cross, and his Father Noble Lennox while he also wishes to have an all out match with Jason Bishop. *Wen's favorite number is 11 because of his Birthday, 11/11 and his favorite color is black and red. *Wen usually sleeps for 4 hours but takes naps during the day. |-|Agumon= Agumon is the Main Protagonist of ReBirth. Agumon is a Mythical Dragon Type Spiritual Familiar and the Partner of the Dragon Guardian, Wen Lennox. They share the mutual love for fighting and their desire to be known as the strongest Human and the strongest Spirit respectively. Wen treats Agumon as his equal and doesn't worry about him unless he's seriously injured or upset, yet Wen is annoyed by Agumon's quirks and when he makes fun of him which leads the two fighting with each other. Agumon is a Mythical Dragon Type Spirit Familiar as most of his Spiritual Evolution resembles dragon forms. Agumon's Level 0 Form is called Koromon. He appears a round pink ball with no arms and no legs. Koromon only features are his large mouth, his deep red eyes, and his long pink ears. Agumon's Level 1 Form and his default form is called Agumon. He appears as a small orange dinosaur that only stands at three foot tall and his small tail doesn't add to his height. His most noticeable trait is his large head that makes his mouth and nose seem really huge. His razor sharp teeth and claws are his weapons of choice in battle. Agumon's Level 2 Form is called Greymon, He grows into a large orange dinosaur with blue stripes all over his body. He has a large brown skull helmet on his head. The skull has two horns on the side of his head that point upward and a long sharp horn on his nose. He claws are shorter but they become sharper. He also has razor sharp teeth and a long whip like tail. Agumon's Level 3 Form is called MetalGreymon, he gets a robotic upgrade all across his body. He gains a metal plate on his chest that opens up to reveal misses. His skull helmet becomes metal as the nose horn becomes a razor sharp blade, he also grows long red hair that reaches his shoulders. MetalGreymon's most powerful weapon is a huge mechanical arm with 3 razor sharp blades called the" trident claw". MetalGreymon also gains huge purple wings with holes. Agumon's Level 4 Form is called WarGreymon, he becomes a humanoid dragon man Digimon. He still retains his metal skull helmet and his long red hair. WarGreymon loses his blue stripes and gains sliver armor on his chest that goes down to his legs. He gains large gold claws called the "Dramon Destroyers". WarGreymon's shoulder pads are gold and has large spikes that point upwards. On his back he grows large metal wings that become a shield called the "Brave Shield". The wings have the Crest of Courage on the back. Agumon's Level 5 Form is called ShineGreymon, he becomes a large humanoid dragon. His lower body is white with red markings and a mostly red upper body with white markings. He has a gold helmet with three razor sharp blades as horns and matches it with gold arms that have red markings. ShineGreymon has a long white tail with a crest on the end of the tip. He also grows long red wings that split into five parts on each side. Agumon is very hot headed and often doesn't think before acting often leading to disaster. He is very dumb and this trait often gets him in trouble. Similar to Wen, he is very energic and is always willingly to fight for his friends. He is always seen smiling and is very cheerful. Unlike Wen, Agumon is very friendly and can make friends with everyone that he's around. Agumon will gladly risk his life for the greater good and believes fighting for his friends is the most just thing in the world. Agumon has a very pure heart and was the last Spirit to fall to the infection. He often gets along with the other partners and rarely argues with them. He leads the team in battle as they follow him without question. Although he is very strong but he lacks strategic logic while fighting. He loves to tease Wen when he's embarrassed by the things Elaine does to him. Agumon has a very small vocabulary and any word he doesn't know, he asks if he can eat it. He is always seen eating and will do almost anything for food. Agumon can eat two times more than Wen can eat. He follows Wen without question. As he turns into Greymon he becomes more cocky and enjoys being in battle similar to Wen, he becomes a lot more mature. Category:Male Category:Guardian